Happy Ending
by katie-elise
Summary: Mello wakes up expecting to be dead, and is instead greeted by a mosquito net and the roar of the ocean. Huh, that's different. MattxMello.


_A/N: This is totally what should have happened. Heck, I like to think it did. OH, p.s. spoilers GALORE. Also, I totally discovered Nutella today. Spreadable chocolate = full of win + ideas for further fics. ;) review? Por favor?_

Happy Ending

Mello could hardly express how happy he was to wake up and see Matt's goggled face peering down at him. Number one, he had thought Matt was dead. Seen him shot, in fact. Number two, Mello himself had just recently had a heart attack and then been trapped inside a burning building. Well, he supposed he'd made it through worse. AHA! That was it. He was dead, and there was a heaven after all. There seemed to be a bright blue sky above him, and Matt's very presence was evidence enough for Mello. Of course Matt had to be a part of any heaven of Mello's; it would be Hell without him.

And then the pain hit, and Mello realized that this was Hell after all. He hurt so bad, Matt's concerned face disappeared behind a myriad of flashes and stars that darted across his vision. Maybe Matt was only here so the Devil could force Mello to watch him die all over again. That would be Hell indeed.

"Matt", he croaked, "Please tell me you're not going to die again". The look of worry Matt had been wearing twisted into a pained smile. "I won't if you won't. You had me really scared back there, Mel."

"Wait, you mean we're not dead?"

"Not yet"

"Then what…ugh" Mello had a fleeting moment of clairvoyance as he realized something that should have been exceedingly obvious: " I feel terrible…"

"Just sleep for now. We're as safe here as anywhere, and you'll understand better when your more cognitive anyway. "

Mello managed a grunt in response. Now that he was alive, he was dead tired.

When Mello came to again, his first thought was that Matt had lied to him. This had to be heaven. It was like no place he had ever seen before. He was lying in a gigantic, plush bed, surrounded by beautiful, flowing swaths of white mosquito net. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and his feet hit cool, cream colored marble. The room he was in was impossibly light and airy, decorated sparingly with white wicker chairs and low tables made of a honey-toned wood. There were white and cream cushions slewn about, and the many windows were open to admit a soft, warm breeze.

Mello padded across the angelic room towards a set of double doors that were thrown open, delicate white curtains pulling around them in the wind. He exited onto a marble porch. It was nighttime, and the velvet sky was filled to the brim with stars. There were palm trees swaying above Mello's head, and he could hear the roar of what he assumed to be the ocean. The air did carry just a hint of saltiness.

The light touch of a hand on his shoulder made Mello start and spin around, nose nearly colliding with Matt's. "Sorry, probably shouldn't've startled you like that" Matt had meant to announce himself before he just poked Mello like that, but the other boy had looked so calm, and Matt had been so scared he'd lost him forever…well, Matt supposed, he would have time later to tell Mello just how terrifying the thought of losing him had been, and explain that he loved him, wanted to hold him and never let go, kiss his eyelids and his fingertips and circle his hands around those delicate ankles…That was just going to have to wait. But damn it was hard when they were finally both alive and safe, and the atmosphere was astoundingly romantic…

Matt took a deep, steadying breath. Mello deserved to know what was going on. "Come on inside. You're still weak, so we'd better sit down while I explain this." Mello's only response was a soft, "okay". He was feeling pretty tired; even that short walk had left him docile and short of breath.

Matt lead the way back through the bedroom Mello had awoken in and past several doors carved out of the same honey wood as the tables, eventually reaching a colossal kitchen made almost entirely of marble. Mello sank down onto a cushioned stool next to the counter and waited for Matt, who was rifling through the cupboards. He took this opportunity to realize that he desperately wanted to scoop Matt into his arms and kiss him. Oh dear God in heaven above, Mello was very suddenly horny. Maybe it was the almost dying bit. Surely that was enough to ignite some serious passion. It wasn't helping that Matt happened to look unfairly appealing. Mello glanced down at himself and realized that he was wearing a familiar pair of leather pants. Good. Perfect seduction pants.

Matt pulled up a stool next to Mello, and couldn't help noticing how very nice Mello's legs looked in those infamous leather pants. He distracted himself from that chain of thought by handing over what he'd dug out of the cupboard; several bars of Mello's favorite brand of chocolate. Mello stopped trying to be seductive and snatched the bars out of Matt's hands, tearing the paper off with fervor and taking a luscious bite of the chocolate. His eyes rolled back in his head a little, and his eyelashes fluttered in ecstasy. He didn't realize it through his chocolate-induced haze, but his little flavor-orgasm was working wonders for the 'seduce Matt' objective.

Fingers white-knuckled as they clutched the edges of the stool, Matt leaned forward towards the sensual sight of Mello eating chocolate. His eyes went wide as Mello's smooth lips surrounded another bit of chocolate, sucking and melting it a little before he bit it off and let the piece finish disintegrating in his mouth. "Mmmm" Mello moaned in absolute rapture. Matt's legs moved of their own accord, taking him to stand directly in front of Mello, who was still seated on his stool. He placed his hands on either side of Mello's hips, breathing hard as he pulled Mello closer, the other boy's legs going on either side of his waist. Mello finished his chocolate and looked hazily through his bangs at Matt. His gaze flicked down to the redhead's lips, contemplating them as a replacement for chocolate. He dipped his head, placing a wet kiss just in the corner of Matt's mouth.

"Mello…I should really explain what's going on..nngh, hey, stop that". Mello smiled and continued to kiss just around Matt's lips. "No. Important things first. Matt," and here Mello pulled back just a little, hands locked behind Matt's neck and eyes locking with his, "I love you". Matt let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding. "I love you, too, Mello".

24 hours and a goodly amount of kissing, cuddling, and several activities illegal in a number of countries later, Matt and Mello were back in the kitchen, and this time Matt was bent on telling Mello exactly what happened after he was shot. As Mello had already guessed, he had not been fatally wounded. Matt had the intelligent thought of sewing a small metal plate into his sweater over his heart, having known that it was fairly likely he would be shot at. This had slowed the most deadly bullets enough to prevent them from killing him immediately, and he'd been revived in the emergency ward of the hospital. Although his survival was counted as amazing, Mello's own was even more spectacular.

As far as Matt could tell, Takada was unable to fully kill Mello because of his scar. She had only ever seen Mello after he acquired the burn marks that disfigured half of his face. Evidently the Death Note required a knowledge of what a person had looked like most of their life in order to kill them. It made sense; if someone got plastic surgery, it seemed logical that the Death Note would not be able to kill them, because it was not their real face that the writer was seeing. In any case, Mello had in fact had a heart attack; it had simply not been strong enough to kill him. In a strange twist of events, it had been the mafia who had rescued Mello from the building before it started burning. The most Matt could get out of them after they delivered Mello to his bedside in the Emergency ward was that they looked out for their own.

As soon as both of them were recovered enough, Matt had blown nearly every penny he had saved from his exceedingly-well paying hacking jobs on a small private island in the Pacific, complete with a fully-furnished house. No one else, not even Near, knew that the two of them were alive, with the exception of a very close-mouthed helicopter pilot Matt had hired to deliver their groceries once a month, and not even he knew their real identities.

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- The one time Mello spoke up was when Matt mentioned that he'd forged both of their Death Certificates. It was only after much poking and prodding that Mello got Matt to admit that he'd listed Mello's profession as 'Stripper'. His excuse was that it explained away all the leather, but Mello fixed him with a peeved look for the duration of Matt's explanation.

At the end of his story, Matt glanced over at Mello, half afraid that he would be angry and demand that Matt take him back to civilization so he could continue looking for Kira. Instead, Mello fixed him with a dazzling smile. "So…we get to be alone? On this island? For the rest of our lives?" "Umm, yeah, if that's okay with you…?" Matt got his answer in the form of a tackle hug, Mello messily kissing him all over and dragging him towards the celestial bedroom to commence enjoying their own private heaven.


End file.
